Chips Bettigan
Chips Bettigan is a mini boss in All Bets Are Off! of Inkwell Hell that appears in the boss fight with King Dice when landing on Space 2. Description Appearance Chips is a stack of blue, yellow, and red poker chips wearing a cowboy hat, and sporting yellow eyes and a red nose. Personality Chips Bettigan is a very persuasive being who seems to enjoy fighting, as evidenced by the shouting of "All Right!" He also enjoys talking tough, as evidenced by his death screen. Battle Before his battle begins, King Dice stacks Chips Bettigan up piece by piece. This boss has only one known attack: he travels from one side to another by moving pieces of his body to damage the player, but the attack is rather easy to avoid because of how slowly the chip stacks are moving. As the battle goes on, Chips begins to make noises such as laughing. In Expert mode, the chip stacks move faster in harder patterns. When Chips is defeated, he moans in pain, his top part falls apart, his hat falls off, and his two bottom parts fly away. His eyes are shown to be on separate chips, though his eyes are usually seen on the same chip. Inspirations *Chips Bettigan's design and name are based on poker chips and are references to bets used in various gambling games, especially card games. **Chips Bettigan's Stetson-style hat, galloping motion and Southern accent are allusions to Texas hold 'em, a variation on poker. *This boss's attack pattern resembles the Yellow Devil and Big Pets from Mega Man games, where its body breaks apart and recomposes into a new location trying to hit the player en route, while Big Pets is a column like robot that throws different sections of itself at the play. *His last name "Bettigan" could mean "Bet again". **His full name could also be a reference to this game's music composer, Kris Maddigan, because their names seem very similar. Trivia *Chips is seen with four blue poker chips during the battle, but an error during his death screen depicts him with six blue poker chips. This was presumably intentional, referencing the animation color errors in 1930's cartoons. *Chips Bettigan and Mr. Wheezy are the only King Dice mini bosses in the game that can be heard speaking, as Chips says "Alright!" and "Yeehaw!" after King Dice stacks him up and can also be heard while using his attack. He can also be heard yelling "Woo-hoo!" after reforming. *Chips Bettigan's death screen is a reference to the strict "No minors" policy in casinos, judging by the "short-stack" remark. *In the unused Simple Mode, he would just jump in place and never attack. He only have the default 100 health. In later version like 1.1.3, the Simple Mode differences have been removed and would play like Regular Mode instead. Gallery chips_bettigan_intro.png|Chips Bettigan' intro. chips_bettigan_knockout.png|Chips Bettigan's knockout. chips_blue.png|Chips Bettigan' head segment. red_and_yellow_chip.png|Chips Bettigan' red and yellow chips. 22 chips bettigan.png|Chips Bettigan's icon for the game over screen. Ch-poker-table-bg.png|Background es:Chips Bettigan Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mini Bosses Category:Inkwell Hell bosses Category:Male